This invention generally relates to a trailer hitch device and more specifically to a hitch device which is selectively convertible from a ball type unit to a clevis pin unit and which further provides the transfer of the load from the bumper plate to the longitudinal frame members of the towing vehicle.
Trailers and trailer hitches are common throughout the world; however, in the agricultural producing areas the trailer is used for a plurality of different types of services wherein there is a considerable difference in the weight and the distribution of the load carried by the trailer. The ideal hitch device should be disposed at the proper height to properly receive the tongue of the trailer, it should be adapted to receive either a clevis or a ball type unit and it should be extremely durable and properly mounted to carry substantially any load placed thereon.
An extremely heavy load or improperly balanced load places considerable weight on the hitch device. Generally, the hitch device is secured to the bumper plate on pickup trucks and that plate is not designed for unusual weight distributions. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an adjustable link between the bumper plate and the frame to provide for the transfer of the weight from the bumper plate to the horizontal frame. Any link would possibly accomplish the necessary transfer; however, the installation of that link is extremely difficult and not always satisfactory.
There are numerous trailer hitch devices but none of those presently available in the market place are designed to overcome all of the disadvantages described hereinabove.